Summonoid dictionary
Find the definitions of terms used in Summonoid here! Agelessness Agelessness is the condition of not looking and/or sounding like any particular age. Life sized summonoids are ageless from the beginning, while non-life sized summonoids naturally become ageless at some point between 10 and 16 years old, but usually at about 11 or 12 years old. This varies for each non-life sized summonoid. Characteroid A characteroid is a nonprogrammed and nonprogrammable Villagerian-like character. They (except Systely) always have feelings. Characteroids can also be made life sized or non-life sized. Control Panel A control panel is a term used for options that can enable and disable the features of a summonoid. Summonoids' control panels can have up to 5 CP features; expression, robot monotone, robot actions, robot movement, and floating. Summonoids usually have only 2 of the 5 CP features; expression, and floating. The 5 CP features are built-in options that only the summonoid him/herself can enable/disable. Expression The feelings and emotions of Villagerians, characteroids, and summonoids. Most summonoids can enable and disable their own expression, while Villagerians and characteroids (except Systely) always have feelings. Expression switch The option of a summonoid to enable/disable his/her own feelings. Many summonoids have this option, but some choose not to have it. Life sized A summonoid can be made life sized. Life sized summonoids are made a certain size, and don't grow after being made. They are usually made the size they would be if they were a Villagerian 20 years old or older, but some summonoids are made the size of a certain age. Whether they are made the size of a Villagerian 20 years old or older or not, life sized summonoids don't grow after being made. Life sized summonoids are ageless from the beginning. Non-life sized A summonoid can be made non-life sized. Non-life sized summonoids are made the size of a Villagerian just born, and grow the same way as Villagerians. A summonoid made this way moves, looks, and possibly talks like his/her current age. Non-life sized summonoids start to not look and possibly sound like any particular age at some point between 10 and 16 years old, but this varies for each non-life sized summonoid. Summonoids made this way usually become ageless at 11 or 12 years old. Summoner A summoner is a Villagerian who has special magical abilities. Summoners can also use white and black magic, along with their special abilities. Summonia A planet where Villagerians and summonoids live. Summonia is where the Summonoid stories are set in. Summonoid Summonoids are a kind of characteroid in the planet Summonia. They have feelings and are like Villagerians, but they have some features that other characteroids don't have. Summonoids can have the following features; ability to enable and disable their feelings, ability to have robot ic monotone voices, actions, and/or movement, and floating. The amount of features varies for each summonoid. Summonoiding chamber A chamber that can summonoidize Villagerians. Summonoidize "Summonoidize" means "to transform a Villagerian into a summonoid." Summonoidizer An item used to summonoidize Villagerians. Village A place where Villagerians, and sometimes summonoids, live. Villagerian A character who is like a person, but lives forever and doesn't get physically damaged.